Song
by Firewolf27
Summary: Steve catches his boyfriend Tony singing while everyone else is asleep. Oneshot! Steve/Tony.


Tony tentivly stepped up to the mike, the whole place was deserted. The karaoke roomhe had in Stark tower had been long forgotten until today, when Clint had been crawling through the vents when he spotted it. He had gathered al the Avengers up and had a karaoke night. Steve, Tony's boyfriend, had been pushing Tony to sing the entire time. Tony had simply said he couldn't sing, end of story.

In reality he was incredibly embarassed about his voice, his father had once commented it was like listening to a walrus dieing. Tony hadn't sang since that day, but for some reason here he was, about to sing. Everyone else had gone to bed, including Steve. Tony had told him he was gonna go work on something in the lab, that he would be up soon, and now here he was.

He scrolled through the songs before choosing one he hadn't heard in a while, the instramental started with a sweet note. He took hold of the mike and mumbled something along the line of "I don't know what i'm doing..." Before he actually started.

_**There's a hero**_

_**If you look inside your heart**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**Of what you are**_

His voice was rough and scratchy at first from years of not using it, slowly it began to flow better and smoother.

_**There's an answer**_

_**If you reach into your soul**_

_**And the sorrow that you know**_

_**Will melt away**_

His eyes fluttered shut, he began to sing from his heart. Filling each line with as much passion as he could muster.

_**And then a hero **_

_**comes along**_

_**With the strength to carry on**_

_**And you cast your fears aside**_

_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_

_**Look inside you and be strong**_

_**And you'll finally see the truth**_

_**That a hero lies in you**_

Steve stared wide eyed at his boyfriend, he had no idea Tony could sing like this! It was amazing, it took his breath away... From the angle Tony was at he wouldn't be able to see Steve, who could barely even see Tony from his hiding place behind the door.

_**It's a long road**_

_**And you face the world alone**_

_**No one reaches out a hand**_

_**For you to hold**_

_**You can find love**_

_**If you search within yourself**_

_**And the emptiness you felt**_

_**Will disappear**_

Steve contemplated on going to get the other but soon decided against it. This was for him and him alone.

_**And then a hero comes along**_

_**With the strength to carry on **_

_**you cast your fears aside**_

_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_

_**Look inside you and be strong**_

_**And you finally see the truth**_

_**That a hero lies in you**_

_**Oh ho, Lord knows**_

_**Dreams are hard to follow**_

_**But don't let anyone**_

_**Tear them away, hey yea**_

_**Hold on**_

_**There will be tomorrow**_

_**In time, you find the way, hey**_

Tony's grip on the mike tightens, he loved this. Just being able to sing without fear of judgement and regection. It was times like these he truly appreciated his times when he could just be alone.

_**Then a hero comes along**_

_**With the strength to carry on**_

_**And you cast your fears aside**_

_**And you know you can survive**_

_**So when you feel like hope is gone**_

_**Look inside you and be strong**_

_**And you finally see the truth**_

_**That a hero lies in you**_

**Tony licks his lips quickly before continuing with the last little bit.**

_**That a hero lies in you**_

_**that a hero lies in you**_

Tony sighs softly and lets his forehead rest on the mike. He felt amazing right now, like he was on top of the world. A contented smile slides across his lips, which quickly dissapears at the sound of clapping. Twisting around in his seat his eyes lock on Steve's, who has a huge smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"How long were you listening?" Tony asks, slightly nervous.

"Long enough to know that your amazing, what happened to "Can't sing worth a damn?"" He asks, making his way up to Tony.

The brown haired man shrugged, "My father told me I was bad so i stopped singing... Tonight was my first time in, like, 28 years." He replied, standing up.

Steve frowned slightly, slinging his arm around Tony and walking back to their room, "Well, your father was wrong. You have an amazing voice, Tony. Seriously."

A smile tugged at Tony's lips, "I know, lets just go to bed, okay? I'm a little tired."

"Of course." The blond smiled, leaned down, and pecked tony on the cheek.

"So... Should I call you Mariah Carey now?"

His question was answered with a punch to the arm and a few chuckles.

**The End.**

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Yay! Short little oneshot i came up with in my head. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I do not own Avengers or The song Heroby Mariah Carey!**

**:3**


End file.
